


It's your fault!

by SansWife1995



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Chester V survived the cheesespider when he seeks revenge on Flint he decides to do a different idea
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Chester V
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow Chester survived the cheese burger spider he looked around his company was ruined and Barb was gone.

His employees were gone to they had to find jobs after the company went down and Chester grew angry at this. Everything he worked for was gone! It was all that inventor Flint's fault oh, Chester promised himself revenge and he knew exactly how.

On Sparkwood's island everything was fine the food was free and alive. Flint was inventing stuff him and Sam broke up a few days ago cause she wanted someone else but she was still his friend. Flint left his lab to go find his dad when all the sudden something hit him in the head knocking him out. Flint woke up an hour later he was tied up in a chair and he panicked.

" Ah, young Lockwood we meet again." Chester V said coming out of the shadows and Flint's eyes widened

" N...no your dead. The cheesespider ate you." Flint said shocked and surprised

Chester lifted Flint's chin grinning at him and Flint's blue eyes looked into Green eyes. Chester was going to kill Flint but he thought of something more evil he was going to make Flint fall in love with him.

" Ah you think a stupid food can destroy me? No young Lockwood." Chester said tiuxhing Flint's lips and then he kissed Flint passionately

Flint tried to back away from the kiss but Chester forced him harder into the kiss, he could feel Chester's tounge again his lips wanting inside Flint's mouth unfortunately to Flint his lips reacted and let Chester's tounge in. Chester pulled away smirking at how swollen he made Flint's lips and he touched Flint's face.

" You made me lose everything now I'm going to make you fall in love with me young Lockwood. You will be mine." Chester said as Flint looked at him in anger and made a face

" Never! I'll never be yours!" Flint said as Chester slapped him hard and Flint now looked at Chester with tears

Chester looked at Flint not caring if he was crying and he grabbed Flint's chin roughly making Flint look at him. Chester smirked seeing how weak Flint was.

" You will be mine Young Lockwood." Chester said as he took Flint to his bedroom and laid Flint down on the bed

Flint was still tied up so he couldn't move Chester laid beside him and fell asleep. Flint couldn't move and his friends had no idea where is was. How was he going to escape Chester's clutches?


	2. Game We Play

The next morning Flint woke up he was still tied up he looked around and smelt something good cooking. He was pretty hungry from not eating since yesterday also he really had to use the restroom badly but where was Chester at.

Chester came in the room taking a break from cooking and smirked seeing Flint still tied up on the bed. Chester sat on the bed and touched Flint on his thigh he slowly made his way up towards Flint's pants zipper. Chester had been with many lovers but this one was the most resistance all the sudden Flint tried to move away from Chester, but Chester kept a grip on Flint daring him to move.

Chester slowly unzipped Flint's pant's zipper then took off Flint's pants and shirt. Flint's lab coat was gone no where to be found. Chester then took out Flint's dick out of his pants. Flint let out a little gasp as Chester did then and he felt Chester touch his dick slowly pumping him his hips jerked in the movement of Chester's hand. Flint's baby blue eyes looked at Chester's green eyes trying to get him to stop but Chester has no intention of stopping what he was doing. Chester moved his hand slightly faster on Flint's dick.

" C..Chester." Flint moaned as his body was now in control instead of himself and his cheeks were red

" Yes young Lockwood. Call my name say who owns you!" Chester said moving his hand faster on Flint's dick and Flint moaned out more

Chester pulled off Flint's pants then his underwear leaving Flint completely naked in front of the elder man. Chester rubbed Flint's nipples leaving his dick throbbing wanting release. Chester was ignoring Flint's attempts of getting him to touch his dick and Chester grinned wanting Flint to beg for him.

" W...what do you want me to do?" Flint asked looking at Chester and Chester grinned getting close to Flint's face

" Beg me to touch you." Chester said in a demanding voice looking at Flint and Flint gulped at Chester

Flint didn't want to beg for this man to let him cum but it felt so good. He had two options sit there to suffer or beg Chester the man that almost got rid of all the foodies. Flint thought of his friends and why weren't they looking for him.

" Please...Please let me cum." Flint begged and Chester put his mouth on Flint's dick to suck him off

Flint moaned loudly and he panted heavily. Flint came in Chester's mouth and panted. Chester pulled away after swallowing.

Chester touched Flint's cheek gently, he got up to get the food that was ready and then he fed Flint. Flint ate feeling ashamed of himself and he looked away from Chester. Chester left Flint on the bed after feeding him. Flint laid there wondering why his friend's weren't coming. Did they notice he was gone? How many days has it been? Did they even care? Thoughts ran in Flint's head as he laid there by himself.


End file.
